


One Day, For Sure

by Spomks



Series: Boredom Quenchers [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mutual Roasting, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, random encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spomks/pseuds/Spomks
Summary: Prompt:Create a random encounter between Ushijima and Oikawa.
Series: Boredom Quenchers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173920
Kudos: 4





	One Day, For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so short, lol. I'm sorry for that.

It was a difficult game for both teams. Shiratorizawa came out on top with a 2-1 win. Oikawa had a feeling Seijoh wouldn’t win, but it doesn’t numb the sting of loss. He ran a hand through damp hair as the interior of the gym disappeared behind him. A deep voice called out his name and he froze. _Ushiwaka. What does he want?_

“You played a phenomenal game,” Ushijima commented cooly, standing by the gym doors. Oikawa spun and took a step forward, crossing his arms. He nodded in agreement, he knew what was coming.

“Shame you never came to Shiratorizawa, you would’ve done well on this team.”

Oikawa huffed, “As much as you might be right, it’s a little too late for that,” He shifted on his feet, trying to find a way to escape this conversation.

“Nevertheless, you have great potential. Are you planning to play professionally?” The larger boy asked tone still as flat as ever. Oikawa’s brain paused. Pro? Of course, but why would Ushiwaka ask? Oikawa nods hesitantly.

“Good, I hope that we get to play against each other again. Maybe you’ll have a team strong enough to beat me then,” Ushiwaka says, a sharp figurative slap to Oikawa’s face. Oikawa recoils, offense painting his face.

“One day, for sure,” He grunts, “Good game, Ushijima.”

Ushijima nods and Oikawa stalks off. That prick. Sure, maybe Ushijima didn’t mean it as a rude comment, but it sure stung like hell. Oikawa straightened his posture, determination flooding his tired bones. One day...


End file.
